


my heart can rest (knowing it belongs to you)

by sinta



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i tried my best yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinta/pseuds/sinta
Summary: Chan dances on the way home. Hansol has never been more in love.





	my heart can rest (knowing it belongs to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is just fluff n domestic chansol n how their day goes aaa it's not rly much ;_; so!!! pls don't expect a lot,, but i hope you enjoy it anyway hehee
> 
> title taken from home by reese lansangan & this was beta'ed by some great friends over on stan twt bless!

_7:00 AM_  
The morning is cold and lazy and Hansol's toes are freezing. Chan has managed to hog the blanket in his sleep, with only his hair and his little nose poking out from beneath the thick fabric. It's the cutest thing he's ever seen, but he's close to no longer feeling his toes so he adjusts the blanket to cover the both of them despite Chan's sleepy noises of protest. Hansol mumbles a "go back to sleep, Channie" as he slings an arm around his boyfriend, cuddling closer and closing his eyes.

 _8:00 AM_  
Sunlight streams in through gaps between the curtains, a strip of light decorating the wall beside the bed. It's gotten a little warmer, so Hansol doesn't mind the fact that the blanket is half off him because Chan has been hogging it again. He presses his feet against Chan's calves in an attempt to wake Chan up. Chan lets out a soft whine and turns to face Hansol, blearily glaring before he closes his eyes again to sleep.

"Chan." He pokes Chan's side. "Wake up, please."

"It's a Saturday, we're not gonna do anything at all today."

"We still have papers to finish."

Chan makes a noise, muffled by the pillow. "Five more minutes."

Hansol sighs and sits up to stretch.

 _8:30 AM_  
Hansol drapes himself over Chan's sleeping figure. Chan groans.

"Come on," Hansol says, "it's been thirty minutes."

"Fine," Chan says. His voice is still rough with sleep. "Please get off me."

Hansol complies and gets up. Chan gets up as well, stretching with his arms above his head. Hansol squints. "Is that my shirt?"

Chan looks down. "Oh. Yeah. I grabbed the first shirt I saw in the dresser without properly looking at it. Sorry."

"Don't be. You look good in it."

 _9:00 AM_  
They end up making out by the kitchen counter. Hansol pulls away and Chan chases after his lips.

"Hey. We have to eat breakfast," Hansol says.

"I know," Chan says, trailing kisses down Hansol's jaw and neck.

"Are you gonna cook?"

"Nope." Chan pecks him on the lips before moving away to go back into the bedroom. Hansol tries to not miss the way Chan was pressed up against him. "Let's go out, Sol."

 _10:30 AM_  
Chan almost knocks over his glass of orange juice at the cafe. They spend a good five minutes trying to eat through stifled giggles. They don't talk much after that. They don't need to. Hansol practically inhales his plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes while Chan tries to get him to play footsie under the table. It's gotten a lot warmer, Hansol notices, despite it being fall. (Or maybe it's just the way Chan looks at him, a pleasant feeling settling in his gut.)

 _12:15 PM_  
Hansol wakes up from a nap he doesn't remember taking, and sees a little bit of drool on his laptop keyboard, which he promptly wipes off. Chan is sitting cross-legged beside him, squinting at his laptop screen. He has his glasses on. Hansol sits up and blinks the sleepiness away.

"What's a synonym for conversational?" Chan asks.

"Colloquial?" Hansol guesses.

"Hm. Could be. Thanks, babe."

Hansol ignores the heat rising in his cheeks - Chan rarely ever calls him 'babe'. Chan isn't the type to use pet names. He wants to tease him about it, but he squeaks out a "no problem" instead.

 _1:00 PM_  
They have ramyun for lunch. It's not much, but they aren't that hungry anyway. It's quiet at the dining table until Chan pouts and whines about how much work he has left. Hansol teases him in response.

 _4:00 PM_  
Chan finds himself on Hansol's lap after insisting they have a little work break. Chan doesn't miss a beat and leans forward to close the gap between them. Soon Hansol is pushing his tongue past Chan's parted lips and their hands start wandering lower, lower, lower.

(They decide to make the most out of their time.)

_ 5:30 PM _

The day winds down post-shower, Chan sitting on the couch and Hansol sitting between his legs as they watch TV. Chan runs his hands through Hansol's hair. Hansol pries Chan's hands off his hair in favor of holding them instead. Chan sings, murmuring the words to a lullaby he used to hear when he was a kid. The volume of the TV is low enough that Hansol hears. It's not a song he recognizes, but it's soothing and he feels his heart being filled with a certain kind of fondness.

"We should have sushi for dinner," Chan suggests.

Hansol never says no to sushi.

 _7:30 PM_  
Chan dances on the way home. His choreo is mostly him trying to make different variations of hearts. Hansol has never been more in love.

 _11:15 PM_  
"Hansol?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
